


The bonds of Acquaintances

by Selaphiel



Series: A child needs a dad [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Mikasa needs a hug, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Paternal Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaphiel/pseuds/Selaphiel
Summary: "I don't really care." She put down her own cup and leaned her head in his shoulders. He responded by caressing her hair. He then put his chin above her head and embraced her by the shoulders. "You can if you want to but to me, with or without DNA testing you're still my father.OrHow Mikasa has come to both love and respect the people she met throughout her new life.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Series: A child needs a dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764976
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. I'll be splitting this fic into two parts so, expect the new chapter next week. 
> 
> If you want to know more about this au, check out the others of this series. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Rated T for fowl language and descriptions of violence.

She was ten, the first time she met Levi. He smashed their door open, knife in one hand and gun on the other. She was kneeling besides her fallen mother, gaping wound open and bleeding on the floor.

___

It was early morning, a light shower cascades in their lonesome house and her mother had been teaching her something about a forgotten insignia from her culture when suddenly strange men force entered their door, dispatching the locks with one kick. Her mother, who caught the sudden dire situation, howled at Mikasa to forego everything and run away. Needless to say, she didn't listen and stood terrified at the spot. They were just having a good moment earlier and now it's beginning to become something out of a horrifying nightmare. At some point of her frozen state, a burly man came to grab her by the shoulders but then her Mother leaped immediately in front of her; skewered the man with a pair of scissors.

The man cried in pain and kneeled under while the other two cursed for their underestimation. Her mother hid her in her back and pointed the bloodied scissor at the tallest man, who's been getting nearer by the second. She heard her mother begged for mercy, letting out desperate pleas that they can take whatever they want just let them leave unharm. Not taking any chances, the tall man lunged at her mother, hacked her shoulder through her collarbone by an axe.

Blood splattered in her face and in the ground. She could only stare at the grotesque scene that was played in front of her. 

"Shit man you're not supposed to kill her!"

"I..I got carried away." 

"It looks like she's still breathing, fuck, okay get her and the child. And don't damage them any further."

She mildly heard them talked and cursed. She can't move. All she can do is merely look at her mother, grasping for breath trying to reach her out.

"Mikasa...." She gasped softly. This seems to snap her out of her trance and hurriedly kneeled beside her mother, gripping her shaking and bloodied hand. "Go... Mikasa...get...help.." 

She doubted if she can find one. They live in the far outskirts of town. She can't possibly run away for help or to shout an alarm for assistance without getting captured immediately. She doesn't even knew where to ask for help. They didn't expect to be in this kind of situation and the far back of the house is a thick forest which has no residence and contacts of people. 

This nightmare is a never ending one and a dream that Mikasa can't never awake from.

And besides she will never leave without her mother.

As the man was about to seize her again, the door breached loudly for the second time that day, halting the man's intention. The new stranger was lean and short, with narrowed eyes and fully drenched from the ongoing shower rain. He takes in the disturbing sight, sharp eyes suddenly went to her frozen state. He tucked his gun in his shoulder holster and conferred his knife out. Mikasa, who's still gripping her mother's bloodied hand was dreadfully thinking that this dangerous newcomer must be an accomplice with the kidnappers when suddenly, as fast as lightning, he elbowed the man in the gut closest to him and knocking him with a hard kick; sweeping him off from his feet.

Mikasa suspended her gawking when her mother squeezed her limping hand.

"Mikasa....go...run..." She gasp weakly, spasm of breath twitched in her quivering body. At the devastating state of her mother, Mikasa felt her own quiver and droplets of tears leaked from her face slowly.

"No! I can't leave you here." She protested loudly, tears were covering her eyesight. As the situation finally drilled into her mind, all of her bottled emotions -- fear and something she can't explain finally bursts within her.

"Mikasa..."

"No! I refuse to leave you here!" She hugged her mother's hands in her chest and continued to sob.

"Cover the wound," At the abrupt voice filtered her close approximation, she flinched but instead of backing off, she shielded her mother's body with her small one. She dare to look up from her hunched form and saw the short man. He's the only one left standing. All the others were unconscious on the floor sporting bloodied bruises and broken noses.

He went near her and kneeled. Mikasa covered her small body to her mother and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for a violent grabbing. When none came, she peeked at him and saw him sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt your mother. We need to cover her wound to stop the bleeding." Tired eyes stared at her and she looked at him for a bit and decided that she trusts him. There's something about his gaze that conveys an honest truth. So, she reluctantly let goes of her hold and let him hover near her mother. He demanded to procure her cardigan in order to hard pressed the injury, leaving her with only an undershirt.

A tall, blonde man instantly appeared in their broken door with his own itinerary. She jumped again and began to shake, thinking the man to be also a human trafficker, but she thought wrong when the one in front of her barked an order in his shoulder. 

"Eld! call an ambulance," 

"Yes! Captain," With that, the blonde man fish out his phone and dialed hastily for medical help.

The captain, (As she heard the blonde man responded) observes her mother and carefully heaves her from the floor. She hurriedly grab the ends of his trench coat and tears dripping from her chin.

"Please..help my mother," She pleaded with all her might.

"I am," He looked at her like he understood what she's feeling and he lets her hold his coat until they were out of the house. He carefully maneuver a dying woman and a kid grabbing his coat. She saw her mother quietly whispering to the captain and saw him pause and opened his mouth for a whispered response. He seems to be in a deep thought, his glare prominent. She didn't bother to hear what they were talking about as long as her mother is in a safe condition. She saw the captain peered at their house once more and commanded the blonde man. 

"Eld, secure those fuckers and make sure to deliver them to our agency first before interrogation." Glaring sharp eyes met the blonde man and he nodded with a clear understanding, fully knew what the captain's intended order. He saluted and went with his command.

___

She never knew that hospitals could be so bright yet suffocating. She takes in the white floors, white ceiling and white walls. She rarely goes to any hospital, they didn't get sick or injured often and when they do, they go to a small clinic instead of a large hospital such as this one (They couldn't afford it, even if they wanted to). And it's atmosphere is slowly compressing her to the brink of a panic attack. 

There she met a peculiar woman whose hair had seen better days and eyes albeit tired, held a sympathetic kind.

"Hey kid, you okay?" The woman uttered softly, Mikasa avoided her gaze and fiddled with her fingers. Too scared to reply, she doesn't know this strange woman.

The woman pushed back her glasses, letting her full access on her disheveled look. "Name's Hange Zoe, what's yours?" She asked with a smile.

"Mi..Mikasa Ackerman," She answered, voice hoarse from her crying episode. "Nice to meet ya, Mikasa!" Hange replied with a big smile. "You know Mikasa, you were really brave. Truly, you're braver than most girls I've met."

'Her? brave?' She's scared out of her wits. Even now, thinking about what happened makes her want to cry and vomit. How horrible it would possibly be if the captain didn't save them in time. Thinking about him makes her feel safe and the relief that gives her hope to decide not to leave her mother behind. Having to acknowledge the scenario again, leaves her body trembling with racked sobs.

"Mikasa! what's wrong?" Hange immediately jumped in panic, thinking she upset the child.

What's wrong was, she needs the safety presence of the captain, she didn't even know how she latch into him for a figure of protection, but most of all, she wants her mother to be here -- to be alive.

The tremors of her body was cut off when her head was covered in a black blazer. She faltered at the sudden contact and peeked under the covers of it.

"Levi! you're back!" Hange addressed the man, the one who shoveled a clothing in her head and she realized that it was the captain who rescued them. Apparently, his name was Levi and she was about to give back the blazer to him when he shook his head and shove it back to her. 

"Tch, wear it, you're fucking freezing," He grunted and Hange reprimand him with a look. "She's a child shorty, stop cursing." Levi only gave her a deadpan look of his own. Mikasa took the blazer from her head and drape it around her small shoulders. 

"Anyway, Levi, this courageous girl here is Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa meet Levi, Levi something." Hange introduced, flaunting a grin. The mentioned man only harden his deadpan look at the jab of his surname. 

She was grateful for the warmth of the coat, she didn't even realize how cold the waiting room was not until the capt-- Levi shove it in her head. The action managed to halt her crying completely. She faced Levi as he sat a few meters beside her. He crossed his arms and put his leg on the other while facing forward, ignoring Hange's chatter. 

With his presence nearby and the surrounding warmth of his coat, her body loosened up and all her tension was slowly fading. She laid back on the wall and rubbed away her tears with her hands. She mildly heard what Hange's chattering about to Levi, when her stomach rumbled suddenly. Earning her the immediate attention of the two adults. She ducked under the coat and rubbed her stomach, she didn't have anything to eat since the kidnap-- this morning (Snapping the thought before she come crying again) and now it's nearing nightfall. 

"Hey, you hungry? want to eat something," Hange offered and she shook her head in denial. She's afraid to leave the waiting room. What if her mother needs her? although, what she can do in the operating room? She has to wait here for the doctors besides she feels unsafe roaming this large hospital. What if she gets lost? 

'What if those strange men comes back?' She shuddered and pulled back the coat tighter. Her stomach protested more at the lack of food.

"Oi brat, if you can't stop your stomach from rumbling then might as well eat something." Levi proposed at her, face passive and waiting.

"But--"

"Look if you're scared, i'll come with you."

He saw her bewildered look and he remarked "What? do you think I should just let you fu--freakin' walk around here alone?" He corrected before he can utter the curse.

She felt relived by his statement and her mind was at ease. Still, she looked at the operation room where her mother is in surgery. Hange must've seen her apprehension so she reassured her that she would be staying here in Mikasa's place in the waiting room and if news from the doctors were about to break, Mikasa would be the first one to know. With the presence of Levi and the reassurance of Hange, she reluctantly received the invitation from the captain to go look for some food. 

She didn't know what came over her and didn't know either why she trusts Levi that much because before they could walk away from the waiting room, she leaped and grab Levi's hand. The moment she did, Levi started for a little and looked down at her. She could only cast her head down, afraid to reject her hold. She shouldn't be holding his hand in the first place but she's beyond terrified and this man who's a stranger to her is providing some sort of protection and she stood by her conviction -- allowing herself for some comfort from this man.

Levi didn't squeeze nor reject her hand, instead he just let her hold it. Mikasa was contented about it and resumed their walking.

They arrived at the cafeteria with a slow pace. A few people were mingling around, some were nurses and doctors. Levi ordered a juice box and some sandwiches for her. All through that, Levi didn't get his hand and continued to just let her hold it. They occupied a much more cleaner table (Cleaner by Levi's standards) and there he parted his hand with hers. He sat at the opposite side of the table while she stared at her food. With his indication to start eating or he's taking it back, she picked one and nimble a sandwich. After succumbing to her needed hunger, she hastily gobbled the whole thing. 

"Oi, slow down or you're gonna fu--freakin' choke." He winced at his chosen word, not getting used to censor his vocabulary. "You.. can.. curse if you want to." She offered weakly.

"Huh?" He grunted, sharp eyes looking at her. She ducked under and mumbled again softly. "You can curse if you want to...sir," 

"Tch, don't call me sir,"

"Then wha--"

"Call me Levi," He cut her off, she blinked at him and after a moment she tested her mouth to repeat the name. He seems to be satisfied at this and sighed.

"Finish it up brat, every last of it." She didn't need any more prompting and went to finish the the sandwiches without choking.

After finishing their meal or in case Mikasa's meal, they went back to the waiting room. Mikasa was contemplating whether she should hold her hand again with Levi but he was walking ahead of her and she's afraid to do what she had done previously. He's probably annoyed that a brat like her could causally hold hands with him so, she hid her hands in the pockets of his blazer. Besides, she was terrified back at the start, that's why she leaped to hold him but now, she seems to be content and calm just by walking with him.

All that contentment and calm went out through the window when Hange, looking more disheveled than ever while talking to the doctor. She spotted them coming in and sighed sadly, looking more tired.

"Mikasa..." Hange uttered hesitantly. She kneeled at her level and looked at her in the eye. "Your mother..."

Static noise filtered through her mind at the next words that Hange explained. 'It can't be' She thought in her mind, she just left the room for something to eat and they are telling her that her mother is dying. The surgery made her conscious for a while but the infection already spreads in her system and no amount of antibiotics could repel it. The static continued to buzz in her mind and not fully accepting the predicament that she's hearing. 

She heard at some time from the doctor that she could speak with her mother. Tuning out the rest of the conversation, she jumped immediately to take the opportunity. The doctor stared at her sadly and directed her to a private room to speak with her mother. She stood at the door and the doctor opened it. What she saw inside, was the worst thing she had ever seen. Her mother; weak and paled face was hook to many machines that she didn't know what for. Her mother rolled her head slowly at the sudden noise and when she saw her, her mother closed her eyes and smiled in relief that Mikasa is still here and hadn't been a victim of the human traffickers. Her mother whispered her name softly and she sprinted in the bed, carefully minding the tubes and wires from the machines.

"Mikasa...listen..to me.." Her mother started weakly.

"I...love you..so much...remember...that and please....my sweet...live...don't ever regret that you survive...live Mikasa...live." Her mother pleaded, "Live for me darling and...for your father." At by this point, Mikasa was sobbing loudly and her chest heaves rapidly by the second. Her mother then asked who's the man that rescued them from their faith.

"It...was..Capta-- Levi mother..." Her words were broken from the sobbing. Her mother smiled at her and petted her head. She takes in the affection that could be the last thing her mother can give her. Her mother smoothed down her hair like she used to do before. 

"Mikasa...can I talk to him..I want to thank him." She nodded and she went to fetch him albeit reluctantly. Levi went her when she came back to the room however, he remained at the entrance while she ran back at the bed and hugged her mother, snuggling her face into her uninjured shoulder. She didn't listen to their conversation and continued to hug her, feeling her caressing her hair. Her eyes closed and the tears were running down from her face, dampening the pillow and her mother's shoulders. A moment later, she heard them finish their talk and Levi went out to give them some privacy. 

"Mother...mom don't leave me." She sobbed, eyes still closed. She noticed her mother also heaves her own sob and it makes her want to cry more. "I'm sorry...." Her mother whispered quietly, losing much strength.

At around midnight, Mikasa lost her mother. Caressing her lovingly and imparted her with the words made out of a mother's love until her last breath. 

___

The day of her mother's funeral was very humid and sunny opposite to the day she expected would happen in a funeral. They weren't a lot of people considering none of them are known from the town. Her mother didn't really have any friends or relatives. The only people at the funeral were the priest, a neighbor or two and surprisingly Levi. She was surprised at first to see him but came back to her melancholy mood when she perceived what he came for -- the funeral of her mother.

Beside him though, was a broad man wearing a black suit. He was tall and commanded power, he's blonde and so serious looking. But when he look at her pitiful state, standing all alone in front of her mother's headstone, he softened his look.

After the service, after the people giving her condolences and whatnot, she sat on the grass. Her knees were pulled in her chest, not minding the dirt that stained her dress. The broad man approached her, positioned himself at the right distance (Not too far or near her). Together, they observed the headstone, carved in the stone were the words of the name of her mother, the date of birth and death, and a small parting quote.

"My condolences, Ms. Ackerman" The man expressed, without looking at her. She nodded at him and continued to look at the headstone. "My men reported to me that they have apprehended the human traffickers a bit too late." She flinched a little at the reminder but he carried on. "I apologize for our atrocious exertion. We have failed to save your mother." She looked at him with hollowed eyes and didn't reply. 

He must be a work associate of Levi, if he knows what happened and he seems to be quite sorry for what did come about. "I am Erwin Smith," he started, taking his eye off from the headstone. She faced him halfway through and introduced herself in return. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Mikasa Ackerman. Although, I prefer to be it in a better circumstances." She nodded in acknowledgement. She waits for his next action when he bluntly asks a question.

"I'm afraid to ask this Ms. Ackerman but due to the case of your mother's sudden passing. I have come to identify that she has no other living relatives and it begs the question to whom will take custody over you." She froze at the question and could not think for a response. Clearly, it was an important question and it needs to be resolved fast. But she can't really answer it because she doesn't know herself. Mother didn't have any living relatives and she doesn't even know her father's side of the family. Before she can dive in through her thoughts. A familiar voice pierced through the humbling silence. 

"I will," She almost jumped at the proposal but held her ground. 'Him? Levi?' She exclaimed inside her mind. Thoughts rapidly running through it. Levi approached them unexpectedly, she didn't noticed him coming. Erwin observed him and patiently waited for him to elaborate.

Levi sighed and explained, "I made a promise to her mother, that I'll protect her."

"Oh, protecting her doesn't mean taking her in."

"Tch, how can I protect her if nobody's gonna fucking take her in." Levi rebutted with a glare.

"She's a child, don't swear."

"I had her permission to fucking swear."

Erwin pondered his response for a moment and faced back at Mikasa, who is observing the interaction. "The decision is really up to Ms. Ackerman."

"Look brat, you can choose whoever you want to be with, hell you're not obliged to be with me at all as long as you can call me for help or some shit." He insisted on Mikasa. She in return, could only stare at him in shock. He's offering her to live with him -- to take her in?

"Why?"

"Because, I couldn't be there in time."

Mikasa gazed at him as he kneeled at her level. He wore a hard look but earnest, secure yet kind. Mikasa gaped at him, for she deduced what that look was -- he regretted that he couldn't be there in time to save her mother. He blamed himself for the death of her mother. But she doesn't need someone's compensation. She doesn't want the man's form of repentance as he deems it so just because he felt he was at fault for the tragedy. Additionally, she doesn't blame him at all. Logically speaking, she felt an immense of gratitude for this man. He has achieved more than enough help for her, whether for the rescue and the safety presence after.

But he keeps talking, "I'm not doing this for some kind of atonement or shit but because you don't deserve to live alone, waiting for someone who's never coming back." He elaborated as if he was reading her thoughts. "To live in an orphanage that no matter how sufficient it is, it's still fucked up." He spat the words like acid.

"To live in a life where you're a prisoner of your own thoughts." He was looking through her as if he was recalling a similar situation. "Because, Mikasa you don't need to dread something that could take you as well. You don't need to survive, you need to live." Her hollowed look vanished at the words that was long ago uttered by her precious mother. It was the first time he'd spoken her name.

At the honest words he just said, how could she not believe him. Levi, who was always honest with her from the start. The person she latched unto for security. She would rather go with him than some strange "fucked up" orphanage. With that decision, she stood up from her place, prickles of pain edge on her feet for staying in a long duration.

"What will be your decision Ms. Ackerman," Erwin questioned, his eyes connected to hers, "I..want to be with Levi." She answered meekly but Erwin is still looking at her so she repeat it again with much more conviction. "I want to be with Levi."

He gazed at Levi and they were having a silent conversation of their own. Levi narrowed his eyes with a final glare and Erwin nodded in satisfaction. 

"I will oversee the papers." He offered at the end.

___

For the first few days of living in Levi's small apartment, it was a bit too awkward but not uncomfortable. She picked back her needed essentials from her old house; her clothes, books, personal things and an old photo of her mother and father. She wants to remove herself from the house, even though it held some of her fondest memories, the recent horrible one overtook it. She wants to erase the traumatic scenario every time she glanced at the room. She can still see the floors and walls were covered in blood yet it's already been scrubbed away. Most importantly, the house would never be a home to her without her mother so she went to live with Levi in a more suburban area than her own previous town. 

Living with him is what she was expecting it to be with. He said that she could do whatever she wants in here. If she needs something, she could just ask him because he's on leave for three months (Paternity leave as Hange dubbed it). He's a man of few words. He woke up early, brewed some tea and always spends his time in his tiny office, doing knows what but he always leave a sandwich on the table for her to nibble.

He offered his room to be her own and when she asked where he's going to sleep, he answered bluntly that he's going to take the couch. Now, Mikasa protested at that but Levi's having none of it, he admitted that he doesn't sleep much.

It was their dynamic in the first few days. He woke up first with his tea, she tried to wake up as early as him but to no avail she just couldn't, maybe he really doesn't sleep. She would wake up with toast on the table and him scribbling down his paperwork. He only grunts in greeting, staring at her for a bit and continues his work while she would hummed in reply still a bit awkward and proceeds to eat her breakfast.

After the usual mornings, he would give her books to read or things to do until lunch came then dinner. It goes for an entire week and Mikasa's done with it. She's tired of being awkward around him, having the silence and the time for grievance of her mother's death is really good and she appreciates it but a little girl like her could only last without someone to comfort her. She needs someone to be with her, to lift her up from her traumatizing experience and the only person who can accommodate that is Levi -- who is keeping his distance.

At night, when she gasps awake from another suffocating nightmare, she calms her heart and tried to assess where she's at. She observes the room and remembers that she's in Levi's room. She can faintly hear the soft patter of rain outside and it takes her in for a moment that this was exactly what happened when-- 

She cuts off her thoughts before she can remember it again. With the lingering aftermath of a nightmare and the noises coming from the rain, she bolted out of the bed and slowly opened the door. Peeking slightly to see if Levi's awake and he was.

He is hunched, looking down at his laptop. She mustered up for some courage and fully stepping into the lighted room. Levi looked up at the sudden noise and she halted for a second 'No point in going back to bed'. She padded to him quietly.

He observes her and his head tilted slightly to the window outside. "Can't sleep?" His voice filled the room.

She nodded in confirmation. He gestured his hand to let her sit next close to him while he works. She has a question on her tongue and she's biting it to prevent from asking but she needs to do this, to make things not awkward anymore and most importantly to vanish the doubts that Levi's regretting his decision to take her in. She needs to know if he's having second thoughts.

"Levi," She starts and he ceases his typing to watch her.

"Do..Do you regret having me around?" She fiddled with her fingers and took a glance at his direction. She saw him winced and felt a sorrowful drop in her stomach.

He closed his laptop and drapes one arm at the back of the couch while he breathes through his nose and releases it with his mouth.

"Honestly Mikasa, I don't know what I'm doing. And no, I didn't regret taking custody over you it's just..." It's the first time she sees Levi falters with his words. This man is always blunt to the point and prefers to spit the word out rather than sugar coating it.

She waits for him though, clearly seeing that he's struggling with it.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, and you need space to figure things out. Hell, Im trying to figure things out too."

"Oh,"

"Clearly, I'm not doing things right." He sighed, "So tell me, what do you need me to do."

She jumps back at his question but she pulls out her bravery, she needs him not to be awkward around her or him to stop keeping his distance. 

"Can you teach me how to brew tea?" She blurts on the spot. She was really fascinated on how he makes tea. It felt calming and it made her relax after a particular dive in of appalling memory lane.

"Huh?" He regards her with a dumbfounded look.

"I..I want to help you around the house." She explained besides what better way to help him than to make him tea after the hard work he's been doing. She then phrases the reasoning behind her sudden request.

"Okay," He sighed at the end.

He then teaches her how to brew tea, what specific herbs or leaves to brew, the proper measurement of water and temperature. And in return, she teaches him home cook meals that she learned from her late mother. 

In the following months, they have somewhat a comfortable routine. She can wake up first before him and let him sleep late because he knew she can cook now. She would make toast and brewed tea for them. They would take turns in cooking but washed the dishes together (She had to wash it specifically to his liking). He would go out for some groceries and always asked if she wants anything from his errands. He still talk less but she can see he was genuine through his actions or his sincere gazes. Their dynamic has come to a good state because of their late night talk however, if things get awkward again, they would open a conversation and try to talk it out. To smooth things around as her mind would say.

A day comes when Levi suggested out of nowhere that she should get some sunlight. His words were; they should go out or the walls are going to eat them alive. Really, he was just bored cooped at his apartment.

"You want to go to the park? brats like you like parks right?" At some point in time, she was used to his usual sobriquet for her and she thinks it's an endearment coming from him. Probably every kid he saw is a brat to him.

"Okay," She agreed to his suggestion and composed herself to address the outdoors once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy!!

The park was empty that day save for a couple of kids. The weather was good, it was a perfect forecast of climate to spend time outside and bath on the shining rays of the sun. While Levi first proposed the prospect of getting "sunlight", he was unwavering on leaving the safety shade of the trees above the bench that he occupied.

"I thought we were getting sunlight."

"I thought you were going to play here, not me." He countered

"I thought you were bored that's why we're here." She sass back

"Tch," He narrowed his eyes and she wasn't faze about it. This is one of the other things that she likes about their new development. After weeks of talking to him, getting to know him. They started to indulge themselves with sassy banters, trying to get the last words. "Look brat, I ain't going nowhere. You can fucking play or something. I'm just gonna sit here and watch the birds, whatever."

"Okay,"

It's been a long time since she played in a park. Although, she would rather be at home and do some light reading but Levi wanted her to partake some outdoor activities or do some socialising. She contemplates for a second on what she would try first: the slides or the swings. She saw kids of her age minding their business under the slides, they were busy over reading and talking about a book. She dismissed the slides and chose the swings.

She settled in it and took a glance back at Levi to see what he's up to. He's looking at his phone and when he felt eyes observing him, he halted and met her halfway. He gestured as to say: "play and bask the vitamin D from the sun."

'D for dehydration' she added in her mind. Mikasa guessed he was just worried about her and she was somewhat comforted at the thought. Mikasa admits that while she is living under the care of him, she has been facing some miserable days and contented ones. Miserable days were triggered if the weather was bad, it reminded her of that horrible day but Levi would always invite her to brew tea with him and she even dare ask a favor, if he could comb her hair. Just letting let the brush scrub her scalp until it lulls her to sleep. Levi was accommodating and understanding about it.

She shrugged at his figure across the park and he narrowed his eyes. He observes her for a moment but then a call interrupted his gazing. She let him be and tried to enjoy the swings. Levi was persuasive that she should play here. Against her better judgement, she will fulfill his request. She swung the contraption for a minute but grew bored at the end. She push back and draw her knee, she planted her foot on the metal swing and push a momentum from her other foot. The force of thrust is a bit to her liking but she stood up and planted both of her feet in the metal seat of the swings. She balanced herself from the bars and pushed again for more force, letting her swing farther.

The breeze was refreshing and letting her hair run wild. Her ascending back and forth makes her think she had wings. She was enjoying herself when a voice unexpectedly cuts her sense of euphoria.

"You should be careful, the bars are really old and it could fall any moment if you keep doing that." The sudden voice was uttered in a concern warning instead of a taunt. She descended her swinging and takes in the newcomers. The voice came from a blonde kid with a smart look on his eyes. His features depicting a worried look while his companion was grinning.

"Don't be such a worry wart Armin, I bet it's fun." 

"Eren, don't you dare--" His brunette companion didn't heed his warning and copied Mikasa's position in the swings. He stood a swing next to her and pushed a momentum. Whooping loudly at his much more higher stride. Sensing his smug expression indicating her a challenge, she complied and pushed more force into her own.

"Seriously guys, it's gonna break-- look its creaking loudly now." Indeed it is, Mikasa halts her stride and hops off the swings while the brunette continues. "Hey! Why are you stoppi--" His protest is interrupted when his holding bars creaked and unscrewed by the joints. He was too late to hop off and toppled himself nose dive. He got a loud whack in his head from the ground.

"Eren!"

"Oi, is the brat dead?" Levi's voice shouted from his place, witnessing the commotion. Mikasa and the blonde kid immediately checked the injured boy. He was unresponsive for a moment but righted himself and started to rub his bruised forehead. The blonde kid started lecturing him and adding some deserving "I told you so" in between but he was complaining and tuning out the blonde's scolding. The kid seems to be okay so Mikasa raises a thumbs up to Levi's direction. 

"Tch, is that a yes that he's dead," He shouted back, "it's a yes -- he's alive" She replied, shouting as well. Levi was about to respond but was distracted from the other line of his phone. He barked some curses and ignored the children, favoring to roast the caller.

Mikasa went to assist the fallen kid and asked if he was really okay. "Yeah...that was dumb" He answered sheepishly, "The dumbest Eren!" The blonde piped in.

"Yeah, yeah, not gonna do it again. Anyway what's your name?" He dismissed the exasperated look of his friend's face and faced her. "Mikasa...Mikasa Ackerman," She mumbled. He was about to introduce himself when the blonde kid butted in before he can do it. "Nice to meet you Mikasa, my name is Armin Arlert." He smiled while the other one glared holes into his head.

"What the hell is that all about?"

"You're about to make a James Bond joke."

"So? why you gotta ruin it for me man," He sighed and turned to face Mikasa again. "My name's, Jaeg--aaah!" Armin pinched him in the arm. "Fine, fine sheeesh my name's Eren Jaeger, nice to meet too Mikasa." She accepted his introduction.

"I haven't seen you before, did you just moved in?" Armin asked cordially

"I did, two months ago." She answered and she noticed a thick book under his arms. Eren saw her gaze on the literature and immediately jumped at her curiosity. "Interested?" He exclaimed. 

Perhaps she was, she's been reading books the entire time she's been living with Levi. She nodded, and Eren and Armin didn't hesitate to fill her in. 

It was all about the natural wonders of the world. The boys excitedly shared all of it, their eyes lit up when they declare their favorite places and the informational facts about the geography. From the lights of the Aurora Borealis to the cinder cone of Parícutin in Mexico.

Mikasa was captivated by their infatuation of the book and sooner than later, she was absorbed into it as well. Her mind takes in the beautiful images of the thick book. Reading the facts and information, engrossing a conversation to Eren and Armin. 

She didn't expected to talk much, that's one of her problems with making friends, she's not much of a conversationalist but there's something about Eren and Armin that allowed her to be with herself. She's not oblige to make a forcing reply to further the conversation. They're comfortable with her constant expression and hums as responses.

Everything was good, they asked about her and was mature enough not to pry a question when she wants to avoid it. She was shocked at their consideration. ("Everybody's got secrets" Eren would say) And she seemed to enjoy the book discussion and their friendly banter.

It comes to a close though, when twilight takes over the sky and a woman called Eren's name. She's standing up besides Levi who also beckons Mikasa to come over.

"I see you made a friend Eren, can I know your name sweetie." The woman smiled at her. Mikasa flushed under her tender smile. "Mikasa Ackerman, ma'am," She replied.

She smiled at her more and introduced herself as Carla Jaeger, Eren's mother. She then turned to Eren that they should get home before it gets dark and gestured at Armin to take him home as well. 

Eren suddenly suggested if she could come back here tomorrow, they could play cards, it's better to play Uno with a lot more people and Armin then added he could get more books of wonders because he has a lot, to which she lighten in excitement at the prospect of both their suggestions. She gazed at Levi indicating for permission.

"Sure why not, more sun for you." She must be so pale or looking like an anemic if he keeps blurting out more about sunlight but she internally cheered at his consent and turned to Eren and Armin to nod at the idea of coming back tomorrow. The boys were ecstatic and said their goodbyes. They waved at her and went to their separate ways.

She followed Levi's lead to the car and produced a light bounce on her steps. She was brimming with joy after months of grief and melancholy. After she realized her light mood, she faltered. 'How can she be happy?' Levi noticed her shifting mood and went to chop her head gently.

"Stop it, you look you're having a fucking seizure."

"But--"

"Brat you're allowed to be happy sometimes, you need get out from the pathetic depressed sandbox of yours. You said you want to live right, then how can you do that if you keep holding back your happiness. Your mother wouldn't like that now, would she?"

No, mother wouldn't like that. Instead, she would be lecturing at her now for always doubting herself. She shook her head and pushed back the dark thoughts that keeps sprouting in her mind. She faced Levi and mentally thanked him for being patient with her.

Then she wore a mischievous look in her face, "I never said anything," She replied.

"Tch, brat" He surprised her when he ruffled her hair and took her by the hand. She was stunned for a moment but unexpectedly takes in the sudden affection. She smiled at the ground and squeezed his hand, when she felt he squeezed back, she let herself basked the warmth joy inside of her chest. Taken by his hand, he lead them straight to the car.

___

  
Every afternoon, at around three PM. Levi would take her back to the park and let her indulged the playful activities that were induced by her new set of friends. Eren and Armin accepted her in their circle and allowed herself to enjoy their company. At first, she was awkward to converse them at the second time they met but as they interacted with her and let her in, in every of their games, she became comfortable and was always excited to meet them again everyday.

"draw two!"

"Aha! You think you've got me but think again loser. Another draw two, now you got yourself four cards Mikasa!"

"Mmh, draw two"

"What!"

"I've got another one, draw two. Sorry Eren,"

"What the crap, how many draw two's did you guys have? ah! Let's start over. No more stacking of draws this time."

"Eren! now you're being a cheat. It's your idea to stack cards if we had draws."

"Okay, Eren"

"Mikasa, don't tolerate his behavior."

She let out an abrupt laugh from their antics. She enjoyed their afternoon playdate sessions and other than spending time with Levi, playing with Eren and Armin are the things that she's looking forward to. They continue to play the round much to the annoyance of Eren, who's holding both hands to grip the cards. They played another round without stacking this time and both Armin and her won a game except Eren, who keeps getting frustrated every round.

"I win,"

"Damn it!" Eren threw his cards up in the air and let himself flop in the grass. A slight breeze swayed in their direction and heard a distant voice in the air. All of them glanced at the source and saw Levi on his regular bench. Legs were crossed on the other, his right arm draped at the head of the bench while his left arm was holding the phone. He was talking at someone and based on his face, he was annoyed at that someone.

"Hey Mikasa, is Levi your dad?" Eren asked while still on the ground but his eyes were on her.

She felt her heart flipped on those words. "No, he's my custodian."

"What's that?"

"Someone who takes care of her Eren." Armin supplied and Eren scrunched his nose at Armin's answer."Yeah, sounds like a dad to me." It did sound like a dad to her and it lulled her in her deep thoughts at the concept. Armin must've mistook her silence and hastily changed the subject.

"Ahw! a couple of weeks left and summer's officially over." He expressed

"Oh geez, you have to remind me about school." Eren added, completely forgotten what he uttered earlier.

"But we still got to hang out here after classes are done."

"I guess, anyway what about you Mikasa. What school do you go to?"

Mikasa jumped at the question. She didn't really thought about school. Her previous one wasn't noteworthy, she didn't have any friends, just a few acquaintances here and there but not someone who she could really miss. Her education was average and she didn't really stood from the class. School was just an obligation to help her satisfy her mother because her mom didn't get the chance to finish hers.

"I hope you go to ours Mikasa." Armin hoped, while Eren nodded enthusiastically at the idea. "Yeah, it would be so cool if we could be in the same class."

Mikasa mentally picture out the image where she's a classmate to her new friends. She imagined herself going to school again and meet up with Eren and Armin, playing in the park after school. It made her feel a little bit guilty to suddenly move on from her old life -- from her mother, but a mental figure of Levi chopping her head, chastising her made her halt from her guilt tripping. She immediately grab her head much to the confusion of the two boys. She took a look at Levi's location and she saw, he was still busy with his phone call. With that overall picture, she faced the boys and smiled.

"I hope so too, I think I'm going to ask Levi."

___

She met her teacher -- Ms. Petra Ral, when the said teacher startlingly termed Levi as "Mr. Ackerman".

"Don't worry, Mikasa's gonna be fine Mr. Ackerman. She will be in my capable hands." Ms. Ral reassured Levi, she must've seen his hesitant departure when he guided Mikasa at the entrance door. Surprisingly, Levi didn't react with the term instead he released some of his tension at the assurance of her new teacher. Ms. Ral saw his consolation and smiled brightly at him in response.

In comparison to her, Mikasa was overwhelmed at the use of her surname in addressing Levi. She didn't mind per se but couldn't name the tingling sensation. In all the months of taking residence with him, she didn't knew his own last name. She tried asking him once and he just said that his name was just Levi. She thought maybe he doesn't want to share it (She can respect that) or he doesn't have any.

"I'll see you later brat," He faced her and ruffled her hair. She let him and smiled a little. "Okay, see you," Ms. Ral ushered her inside and she took a last look at Levi where she also saw him doing it too. He nodded for the last time and left the vicinity. He's officially excess back to his work starting today after months of leave. But still handling less work than he usually do because he got to pick her up from school. With that in mind, she forego her worries for him and turned to look for Eren and Armin as she received in her new school and class.

It was somehow bearable, for the lack of better term, okay. Ms. Ral was nice, some of her classmates were too although, she didn't much interact with them. The most exciting part of that day was spending time with her friends: Eren and Armin. They took the strive to include her in their dynamic in shool, showed her the different facilities of the institute, and even introduced to some of their well acquainted friends. 

Being with a new school was a hard time for her, not only that being in school in general was a drag but this time was a little bit different because she has friends to somewhat gratify her presence and new ones incoming based on how Eren seems to be determined dragging her around to introduced her of his other friends. 

It took a couple of weeks to adjust but as the days keeps advancing, her life in school gets a bit more affable. Ms. Ral often helps her regarding to her adjustment. Explaining to her more about school activities (Her former small school has little programs compare to the more urban school). She's somewhat understanding to her position and always patient when she comes up with simple questions. 

Before she knew, it had been three months since she's been in school and there were no hiccups, none whatsoever. At home too, the camaraderie between her and Levi was elongated in the means that they don't hesitate with one another. 

Their daily routine has also change too, because she goes to school now and him, to his work. Depends who wakes up first, Levi or her would cook breakfast and the other would clean the table (Levi doesn't like a rush clean up table nor a dirty sink). They get dressed and prepare the needed essentials to sustain their day. 

After lunches were packed, hygiene procured, and late paperwork and homework jammed in the bag. Levi then takes her to school with his sleek black car. In the afternoon, after a heavy day of school. Levi would take her to the park where she would meet Eren and Armin again to play to her heart's contend. 

Prior to her and Levi's late night conversation. She tends to seek him night after night if nightmares and locked memories would plague her mind. Each night she would open up to him and he sits there, absorbing her fears and doubts with a stoic demeanour. 

If she was deterred by his stoicism, she wouldn't be because after she mentally breaks down, he would pat her hair and waits for her to collect herself. He tells her, he deduced that caressing her hair seems to calm her down and he would do so the gentle stroking until she gets back to being an annoying and sarcastic brat.

He was right of course, except for the brat one. He doesn't reply or phrased any kind of advice, he's a man of few words. Instead he expressed it by staying and combing her hair. And if she's still somewhat afraid to go back to bed he would brew tea. Valerian tea for her and black tea for him.

All the time she opened up to him, he didn't avowed about his life or job for that matter. She noticed him staying up late or bruises forming in his arms sometimes. He also tends to workout a lot and he didn't shy about showing his ammunition in his tiny office. 

He must've have faith in her because all he did was say don't touch it other than for emergencies. Still, he hid it all in his secret compartment which she knew where it was located.

She didn't know how to breach the subject on what's he do for a living. Based on what he did from the night of her tragedy or how he knows offensive maneuvers and killer weapons; he must be a cop. She didn't get ask to him until a sudden homework popped at school.

They were all required to fill in the question: "what will you be, when you grow up?" Ms. Ral reminded them to answer it with honesty. Ms. Ral emphasized that they must write something that comes from their own desires without any biases.

This task led her this evening. She was doing the assigned homework while Levi sits across her, doing his own paperwork at the kitchen table. She stopped her scribbling and bluntly asked. 

"Levi, are you a cop?" 

"Tch, sort of" He replied without preamble.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

He also halted his scribbling and glanced at her. "Why do you want to know brat." He replied, exasperated. "I wanted to know, Eren said you're some kind of a secret agent." She mildy heard him muttering about 'that Jaeger brat not minding his own business.'

"Are you?" 

"Sort of" He sighed at her demanding curiosity. "Look, brat I'm sort of a cop but without those fucking rules that tangles up with their asses." He added while she leaned in more at his direction."I work under an agency from the government." She whispered a little about how Eren was right which earned her a chop on the head by Levi remarking Eren wasn't fucking right.

"It is commanded by Erwin Smith, you know the bushy brows from the service." She nodded at his description. "Unlike cops, I work to eradicate and hunt down underground syndicates that destroys the so called 'peace' in this country." He sarcastically said at the end. "But most importantly, putting a stop to a fucking menace of a syndicate that was hypothesized to be an organization from a neighboring country." He spat the words.

She was silent at his confession for a moment and then phrased the question that has been nagging her since it happened.

"Levi, how did you know.... the human traffickers were there?" She didn't need to elaborate her question but with the features on his contemplative look he understood what she meant. He pierced her with his eyes and she avoided his gaze. She heard him release a breath.

He leaned back at his chair and stared at the ceiling. "I was following their trail for months" He admitted, "their trail leads back to the organization I'm talking about." He looked back straight at her. "They come in groups for human trafficking and other things. I busted some of those groups and realized too late that there were more others."

She sucked in a breathe after hearing the statement. "They mostly abduct people at a remote or seedy town that authorities won't bother investigating or solve for that matter."

At this, his eyes went foggy like he's stuck too at his own memory.

"Oh....thank you for telling me Levi." She appreciates his blunt honesty even said truth prickles a tear in her eyes. She wipes it before this could turn into a bawling session. "Thank you..."

He huffed in response. "Why'd you join this secret agency." She added.

"Fuck sake, I'm not a secret agent. The Jaeger brat doesn't know shit."

"What are you then?"

"I don't know, a scout maybe? ask Hange." He dismissed the notion and went back to the previous question. "I was blackmailed by Erwin." 

"Really?" A sort of glee surfaced within her.

"Yeah, really"

"Oh"

She couldn't imagine Levi being blackmailed into something. Erwin Smith though, he did radiate some kind of benevolent power. Maybe he did, and Mikasa can't really think of a person other than Erwin that could do that to Levi.

"Why the sudden interrogation this evening?" He queried.

"It's for my homework."

"Mmh, what?"

"It's asking what I want to be when I grow up." She remarked hastily before he could jump to conclusion like she's somewhat spreading his 'secret agency' into her homework. Obviously, he shouldn't confessed it to a civilian like her in the first place but Levi was blunt and wouldn't really deny her the truth. "Tch, do you have your answer." He replied nonchalantly.

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Don't stress about it. You're still a brat, you've got many years before you can think about careers."

He did have a point but the homework still needed answering. "By the way, if you spill what I'd just talk about. Especially to that fucking Jaeger brat, I might have to kill you." He declared as he work through his paperwork.

"Okay," She promised and shrugged, unfazed by now at his dry humor and threat. 

After that debacle, she went to bed with the lingering homework question in her mind.

Came following morning, after she woke up. She immediately went to her notebook and answered the supposed question. She finally did have something to write after the night of gruelling toss and turn thinking for the possible career choice she would make. Deciding this answer was by no means easy. She had to think immensely and even thought the memories that she so long to forget. But her decision for her answer is one of the things that she's so sure about and nothing could hinder this choice of hers.

Presenting it to Ms. Ral at school was quite pleasant actually. She didn't asked her to elaborate or to specify it instead she congratulate her and smiled in comprehension.

"That is an outstanding career and I wish you the best of luck for your endeavors, Mikasa." Mikasa beamed at her praise and read one more time the writings on her paper.

'What will you be, when you grow up?'

'When I grow up, I want to become someone who could protect the people I love.'

___

She was fifteen when she received the knowledge that Levi and her could be related. She came across this news from a shady, possibly criminally looking, cowboy hat-wearing form of Kenny fucking Ackerman.

___

Her classes were done for the day and she was planning to meet up with the gang. She had to get back to the house and feed Susan first (Her pet chicken) before initiating such ridiculous activities that Eren had cooked up for this afternoon. She was grooming Susan in the backyard and went to fetch more water for the chicken to drink.

She walked inside the house and acquired a bottle of water to pour in Susan's small bowl. Levi would always argue with her that the chicken can drink tap water, it doesn't know the difference. She would always argue back that if she was in Susan's place, Susan would do the same. Levi could only give her an exasperated look and grumbled how screwed her logic was.

She emptied the bottle and was about to go back when she noticed someone outside from the fence. It was a man, tall in height with a grimy overcoat and a western hat to match up the look. 'Yeah, that's one fishy looking person'. Her thoughts provided.

Warnings of Levi's precaution exercises flashed over her. She forego the bowl of water and obtained her phone. She pressed a button to Levi to let him know an emergency has come and his presence is highly needed. 

She knows how to fight, both defense and offense skills. She even knows how to dismantle a large offender with a weapon. Levi had to drilled it in her head. But before she could do that, she had to assess the situation first. After all, this man could just have a weird taste of fashion.

She went to the window instead of greeting him in the front porch. "Yes?"

"Heh, that's a pretty far place to greet someone." He tipped his hat, letting her see his full face. "Well at least he taught you to be wary of strangers."

'He? Levi?' She thought in her mind but didn't reply at his comment and waits for him to add something.

"Hey, I just heard that the little runt adopted a brat. Had to look for myself, rumors nowadays can be a tad more shittier without proof." He huffed as if he was really frustrated.

"Lo and behold, it's true and an Ackerman too. Oh the irony." 

"What's it got to do with you." She narrowed her eyes and asked. She admit she's a little bit curious at his phrase of her surname.

"Nothing really," He sighed

She was about to demand more of his answer when she spot a figure outside of the fence. It was Levi, even though he has a stance of pure nonchalance she can see a crack on his facade, his glare was livid and his hands were tense, it could sprang at any moment if violent intentions were about to shown.

"Kenny Ackerman," Levi demanded and she was confused by his words but most importantly, was surprised at the mention of the last name. 

"Oho you probably heard the rumors too." The strange man chuckled.

"Why now,"

"Nothing really," The two of them were glaring at each other while Mikasa on the other hand was having a field day on her mind. Thoughts swirling by the current revelations. 'Who's Kenny Ackerman? Is that the shady guy? What's it got to do with her family name, and Levi knew him? What the hell is going on'.

Their intense face off was broken when Levi asked an unexpected question.

"Kenny....what are you to my mother." 

'So the man was really Kenny'. Supplied to her mind, she waited for the man -- Kenny to answer. She saw him released a weary breath and tipped down his hat. "Just her good for nothing older brother, I guess."

Levi's only indication at the confession were his eyes; they were widened and his mouth was parted a bit. He was shocked beyond speechless. "Well, anyway runt. I just happen to be in town you know. Gotta check if you're still alive and base on what I'm seeing here, you're more than just alive." Kenny's smirk makes her aggravated somehow. Noticing her displeasure, he took a turn to her direction and his smirk widened. "Gotta run now, nice meeting you brat. Hope you're giving hell to your old man."

"Kenny!" Levi yelled, snapping out from his reverie. "Bye Levi," Kenny raised his hand as he walked away from their area. Levi was about to run up to him and maybe throw a punch or two when she immediately flew out to the window and called his name. Levi hesitated on the pavement and the both of them stared at the retreating form of Kenny Ackerman, disappearing in the next corner. 

Dinner that night was tense. She cancelled her meeting with her friends and made up some useless excuses that Eren or Armin would never believe but nevertheless accepted it and promised to meet some other time. Thankful for their consideration, Mikasa can focus all her attention to clarify this dilemma.

The problem was; Levi wouldn't talk to her or even look in her direction. His movements were slow and his face was weary and the bruises under his eyes were more prominent. Actually, these couple of days, he seems to be looking more dead tired. She gave him some time after dinner then brewed some tea for them just like how Levi used to do when she's having a godawful night.

She placed his tea on the coffee table and sat beside him on the couch. He picked the warm drink and smelled the aroma of fresh black tea. "I was nine when my mother died." He started and she was silent, letting him continue.

"She was working in a brothel underground." He lifted the tea and took a sip. "Caught a disease one day and was bedridden. Did not have the chance to go the doctor because we ain't got money and no one bothered to help a fucking prostitute anayway." She flinched at his harsh words but still maintained her silence.

"Stayed by her side until she was a corpse, almost followed her way." Now she interrupted, a protest in her mouth when he leaned back into the couch with the tea in his hands. "Tch, I said almost brat." 

"Kenny found me..rather he was looking for my mother and then saw me." She calmed down a bit at his assurance. "He took me in for years and taught me everything I know." He took a sip again from his cup and release a sigh.

"And that scumbag disappeared nowhere in the middle of my brawls." He sneered at the mentioned man earlier. "Heard from our sources last week that he's back wreaking havoc again after many years of hiatus." 

"So you knew he was in the city?" She piped.

"Aah, heard his last name too." He dragged a hand from his face up way to his hair. 

"That's why you were so tired these days."

"Is it obvious?"

"Mmh, your eyebags is bigger than my dreams." It earned her a snort from him which was a win for her.  
  
"He said he is your mother's older brother." She added after a while. "Aah" He nodded and gulped down the rest of his tea. 

"You said his full name was Kenny Ackerman." With that logic, his mother was an Ackerman and thus Levi is an Ackerman too.

After five years, she finally got to know his surname. Considering he's been using her own since he took her in which was also his real one. The irony, now she knew what Kenny meant. Levi and her could be related all along. She processed her thoughts at the conclusion and took a sip from her own cup of tea.

He must've also concluded the same logic because he blurted out that she can have a DNA test if she wants to clear things out. She pondered the idea about testing it but as she mulled the concept of the suggestion, she realized. She doesn't need it actually or care about it. 

She doesn't reallly need a machine to tell her if they're somewhat shared the same blood or whatever. She doesn't particularly care about blood because what's most important to her is the bond that formed between her and Levi. She doesn't want to know from a machine that he's her uncle or distant cousin because to her eyes and life; Levi is her father. 

They could take the test, sure she has no problem with that either. And if it reveals the truth, her opinion and conviction on the matter wouldn't change, none whatsoever.

"Well do you want to?" His sudden question snapped her from her mulling.

"I don't really care." She put down her own cup and leaned her head in his shoulders. He responded by caressing her hair. He then put his chin above her head and embraced her by the shoulders. "You can if you want to but to me, with or without DNA testing you're still my father." 

He froze at her bold confession but after a moment he sag in relief, He then resumed combing her hair through his fingers. 

"Oh," He responded.

"Yeah, oh," 

"Tch, brat" 

She hummed at his byname for her and felt a lightness in her chest. She liked this: the atmosphere, the contented feeling and the talk. She's not that naive to think that this thing could last forever. There are a lot of obstacles that could interfere with their lives. With his dangerous work and the probabilities of him ending up dead given that a new relative (A possible murderer) is rising up from nowhere. Her, with her choices in life and career paths but as Levi had said years ago -- she's still a brat and she still have years to indulge herself in her brattiness. Testament of his words, she would partake the childish notion of being a brat.

"Hey I'm hungry,"

"We just had dinner,"

"Not my fault. I couldn't eat much because of the heavy tension in the room." She replied dryly.

"Tch,"

"I want a burger ....and ice cream." She demanded, still leaning in his side.

"Such a whiny brat." 

"Your whiny brat," She countered as she felt him snort. He relaxed at their usual banter and grabbed her cup of tea to shove it in her hands.

"Finish this first."

End....

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
